


Looming Twilight: Side Stories

by Midlstrit



Series: Kingdom Hearts: Looming Twilight [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Gen, Kingdom Hearts III Spoilers, other tags will be added as i write more, this is just a snippets thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midlstrit/pseuds/Midlstrit
Summary: A series of somewhat unrelated stories in the LT universe, mostly consisting of context-providing tidbits and miniature quests. Some have Solari and Lunam, and others take place years before they're brought in.
Relationships: Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Kingdom Hearts: Looming Twilight [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655155
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I've decided to start posting some side stories for Looming Twilight, considering that the main story is so slow to update and I realize that a lot of things might be a little confusing without context =_=. So, here's some snippets of the past and some unnecessary exposition chapters!

For your patience, here's art I drew of Future!Sora that I posted on my Tumblr a while back!


	2. Sight pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How exactly did the Keybearers find out they could "see" the Light in someone/something?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, and not as clean as I would normally like it, but here's some content anyways!

_Five years ago…_

Ventus didn’t really fancy himself a genius. He knew that most people could understand things better than he could, and knew others understood complex equations and problems better. He might’ve been studying college-level material, but he wasn’t at a _college level_.

Thankfully, Ven made up for it by being battle-smart. He could strategize, find weak points, and take down opponents in a matter of seconds. He was a professional at wind magicks and could surf along the air as if it were an ocean wave. At only twenty-one years old, he was practically unmatched in terms of speed and skill.

It was all thanks to his Keyblades and his memories. But when he first remembered his past before the Keyblade War, he had been terrified and confused. He couldn’t sleep without nightmares for weeks. His body would jump into fight or flight at the slightest sound. Memories of battle stances and skills no one had ever heard of kept rising to his mind when he fought. That, on top of his pre-existing skills, turned his style into a weird mix of forms that were difficult to keep up with.

Wayward Wind kept his mind in order. It would pull him from flashbacks and reassure him that none of his friends were going to stab him in the back. It helped remind him of what things had happened the day before, and ones that took place centuries ago. 

His other Keyblade helped him sort out his combat. This Blade was… more temperamental than Wayward. He only obtained it after his memories had started to return. It wouldn’t speak to him in a breezy voice like his other Blade. It was gruff and hoarse, with a low rasp always gurgling at the back of its throat. It couldn’t say more than a few words at a time, and instead sent thoughts and ideas directly into Ventus’ head. It puppeteered his limbs to get him used to his old combat style again, and would forcefully yank him into place if he misstepped. Every reprimand was a low growl of disappointment and a sorrowful wave of guilt crashing into his mind.

Ventus knew that his other Keyblade wasn’t exactly “Light.” But he also knew that it wasn’t necessarily dark, either. It existed in a constant purgatory between the two sides.

While he didn’t always like having to use that other Keyblade, he knew that its knowledge was invaluable. During their recently ended war against the Heartless Queen, it never ceased to pull more and more power from itself and him in order to reach new heights. It was even the reason that everyone had discovered that they could bend their Light into whatever shape they chose. 

He should’ve known it would have more tricks up its sleeve.

Ventus was digging through the old library in the Land of Departure. There were mountains of books they hadn’t gone through yet. Some were buried in crates, locked in chests, or sealed by Keyblade. While the more dangerous tomes were left in their coffins, the rest had been going through an irritatingly long series of cataloging. It was clear that even Eraqus hadn’t looked through it all. Some were practically dust, and were signed with the names of Masters from centuries ago.

Everyone had already gone through a lot of books during their battle with the Heartless Queen. While those had been sorted already, no one had really _read_ anything that didn’t have useful information (or, rather, information that was useful at the time). Ven found himself looking a bit more carefully at those overlooked tomes in his spare time.

Currently, he was buried in a pile of dusty books. He just finished skimming over a diary written by a student some two decades ago. It had mostly been complaining about training regimens and how strict their Master was.

Ventus snapped it closed when the student began ranting about some _hormonal_ issues. Wrapping it back in its old leather tie, he gladly placed it in the _mostly irrelevant_ pile on the far side of the desk.

He reached for another book, his eyelids feeling heavy. He could already feel himself searching for distractions and reasons to stop. The only reason he was still reading was to keep Aqua from doing it instead.

A low growl resounded inside his head.

Just before his fingers brushed the next nameless cover, his hand was stopped. Ventus choked, feeling muscles seize throughout his entire arm. A dark yet familiar presence settled into his mind. A heavy ache weighed down his shoulders and signaled the arrival of his other Keyblade’s consciousness.

Ven grit his teeth, swallowing back bile that began to rise in his throat. Hot, moist air blew onto the back of his neck as if there was someone standing behind him. His hair stood on end as a chill ran over his flesh.

An invisible hand turned his head, gently, towards another book. It was bound in worn, molding leather with faded ink scrawled on the cover.

The presence fell away with a soft sigh. Ventus exhaled slowly, goosebumps rising along his arms. His fingers flexed as he got the stiffness out of the joints. He sat up straight, stretching his back as the weight lifted.

Once, Ven might’ve grumbled about there being better ways to get his attention. Now, he instead smiled softly and glanced to the side.

“Thanks,” he said. A small whisper of acknowledgement made his smile grow.

With much more ease, he reached and picked up the book. He blew off a layer of dust, coughing when it wafted back into his face. He brushed off some dirt and pulled the candlestick closer. 

The writing was in the Old Tongue, which Ven was helpfully fluent in. (He wasn’t sure how he had learned the modern language, actually, since he had been chucked several centuries into the future. He was sure he didn’t ever really learn it after he woke up. Was it something Wayward Wind helped him with? Or was it some other kind of magic?)

While some parts were faded, he could still make out the gist of the cover.

_M-ster Ze-hy- 's Key-lade Th--ries and N-tes._

“Master Ze-something’s… Keyblade Theories and Notes.” Ventus muttered to himself. He pried open the cover, worrying only slightly when the paper creaked.

Thankfully, the text inside the book was in better condition. He could at least read the author’s name, this time.

_I, Master Zephyr, shall beest using this journal to document mine theories and observations of the Keyblade, “Spectral Wing.”_

_These Blades of eld holdeth many a secret, to which I labor to comprehend in the fullest. As of beginning these writings, I hath witnessed many a miracle performed by them. Whilst its magicks art clearly superior to aught mortals can desire to achieve, I do not believeth one is unable to fathom the depths._

Master Zephyr went on about how Keyblades could cut without being sharp, and channel magic through them. Ventus skimmed over those parts, looking for anything that was genuinely unfamiliar to him. It took a couple minutes until he found anything substantial.

_Oft I findeth myself wondering how I am able to discern the location of Shadow Beasts ere they rise_ . _With further testing, I deemed this not to beest divination, as other signs of such has’t not been madeth known. Thus, I did find myself expanding on this ability._

_Over many bells of meditation, I arrived at a satisfactory conclusion: sensing darkness and light couldst beest an ability Keyblades grant to their bearers, and couldst thus be expanded upon. Mayhap with careful training, this can becometh a second form of sight._

Ventus paused, rereading the passage to make sure he translated it right.

“A second sight?” he repeated.

His head spun with possibilities. He knew that everyone always got some kind of chill before Heartless showed up. Riku and Terra could smell the darkness (as could Ven, to an extent). But to actually hone that ability? To develop it into another sense entirely?

He gathered the book in his arms and ran out the door. The wind generated by his sprint snuffed out the candle that was forgotten on the desk.


	3. BONE?!? [Art]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been wanting to draw this for a while honestly

Bonus:

Bonus Bonus:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can see the full images here on my Tumblr: https://midlstrit.tumblr.com/post/616613909758164992/i-had-to-draw-one-of-my-favorite-b99-bits-with


	4. Swimming Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> local island dad forgets that not everyone grew up right next to an ocean  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> takes place just a few weeks after Soli joins the party!

“You can’t swim.”

Sora said it as more of a statement than a question. He couldn’t help it. The idea of not knowing how to swim was baffling to him. He was learning to swim whilst still in _diapers_ . His dad had taken him on his first fishing trip when he was _eight_. It was so ingrained into his being that he couldn’t imagine anything else.

But his student was standing before him, eyes downcast. She was shuffling her feet and fiddling her hands together, obviously embarrassed. Sora felt an immediate stab of guilt for his blunt reaction.

“I just… never learned how,” Solari mumbled.

Sora swiftly brushed aside his confusion and put on a cheery grin. “Hey, it’s okay! Not everyone grew up on an island like me. If you want, I can teach you during tomorrow’s training. The castle has a nice pond nearby that’s pretty shallow.”

The young girl bit her lip. She tucked a lock of golden hair behind her ear and gave a half-hearted shrug.

“...I bet I can get Riku and Lunam to join, too.”

Like magic, the tension eased from Solari’s shoulders.

* * *

As promised, the pond was shallow. At its deepest point it went up to Sora’s shoulders. It was about fifteen meters long and twelve across, with a thin batch of plants growing on the far side. It was sheltered in the partial shade of the trees that grew below the castle. They had discovered it a long time ago, when Sora and Xion were _adamant_ about exploring every nook and cranny of The Land of Departure.

Currently, only three Masters occupied the body of water, accompanied by the two students. Sora was at the edge with Solari, gently coaxing her into deeper water. Riku was with Lunam nearby (who had, apparently, only known the very basics of swimming,) with a hand on his arm as the pond floor went further down. Kairi was the last one there, wearing a simple pink suit and dipping her legs in the water. She watched the proceedings with a smile on her face, calling encouragement when she could.

Sora, wearing wave-patterned blue trunks, smiled at his pupil. “C’mon, it’s okay. I won’t let anything happen.”

Solari gulped nervously as she waded forward. She was clad in a worn t-shirt and shorts, which were starting to soak in the cold water. Her hands were clenched tightly onto Sora’s arm.

When the water went up to her ribs, they slowed. Sora raised his free hand and waved it back and forth, just on the surface of the water. His fingers were pressed together to form a knife shape as he swished it back and forth, tilted in whichever direction it was moving. 

“You do this with both hands, see?” Sora said. “Then, you kick your legs.”

Solari hesitantly mimicked his movements. Gently, he adjusted her hands when needed until she got it down. He did the same with her other hand when it released its death grip on his arm. After a minute she gained more confidence in her movements.

“Ready to go a little deeper?” Sora asked, looping an arm around her gently.

The young girl nodded, seemingly embolden by his soft hold on her. Across the water they could see Riku already coaching Lunam on how to do a front paddle. Sora squandered the spark of competition that tried to ignite in his gut.

They ended up in about head height water. Solari was standing on her toes, face twisted anxiously as she eyed the depths. 

“You got this, Soli!” Kairi called enthusiastically. 

Sora smiled gently. “Alright, try treading water. I’m right here, and I won’t let anything happen.”

Solari gulped and took a deep breath. She moved her hands slowly in the waves, gradually picking up speed as she went. Her eyes widened when her feet started to lift off the rocky pond floor. Sora let his arm hover just near her waist, ready to move if she needed.

“Good job, kiddo!” Sora praised, a bright grin on his face. She offered a hesitant smile back.

After a minute, Sora began to inch away. Soli cast a worried look towards him, but his encouraging expression helped assuage a bit of her fear. She was drifting a bit further into the pond, which gave her more leg room to work with. Her head bobbed down a couple times, but she managed to bring herself back up with a few stronger kicks. 

Sora felt a burst of pride at how quickly she was taking to the water. He padded another step away, curling his feet into the smooth pebbles below. Kairi let loose another whoop for both of the swimming students.

Then Solari shrieked and flung herself towards Sora with the force of a bullet. He _oofed_ from the impact, curling his arms to catch her instinctively as she clung to him like a giant koala. A wave of water splashed up from the sudden movement.

“Something touched my foot!” Solari yelped, her voice several octaves higher than usual.

Sora squinted at the water as he steadied his footing. Although displaced sand and dirt had made it cloudy, he could still see a dark shape wriggle away. 

“It was just a fish,” Sora breathed, adrenaline ebbing away from his limbs. “It’s okay!”

Solari buried her head in his shoulder, a faint trembling spreading through her body. “I-I want to go inside, now! Pl-please?”

He hefted her closer with a small sigh. He looked up to see Kairi’s smile and Riku’s shrug. Lunam appeared largely unaffected, with only the slightest bit of lingering worry on his face. 

Sora patted Solari’s wet hair. “Alright. We’ll go inside. We can keep practicing later, okay?”

The small girl in his arms nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr, if anyone wants to find me there: https://midlstrit.tumblr.com/


End file.
